


Little Things #2

by Applefall



Series: Little Things about Love [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete buys a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things #2

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff because I'm a sucker for it

True to his word, Pete purchases a bench, cushions, and a few more blankets. 

He moves the bench against the window and places the cushions on it when he's satisfied with the position. Then he folds the blankets and puts them in the drawer in the bench. Then he sits and waits for his husband to return home from work, a huge smile on his face.

Patrick arrives, guitar in hand, calling out to Pete. When he sees him he begins chattering about an incident at work before stopping abruptly as he sees the bench. He smiles and rests his guitar on their couch gently, before heading to Pete and kissing him.

Pete smiles against his lips and pats the cushions, hooking an arm around his husband when he does sit. Patrick tells him he loves it and thanks him ten times before Pete shuts him up with a kiss and a hand going to his belt.

After that, Patrick is on the bench constantly. He lays back and reads, reclined in jeans and a soft t-shirt, or, more often than not, pajamas. Pete usually sits on the floor next to the bench, reading his own book or writing, occasionally passing Patrick little notes that say I love you.

Sometimes Pete will sit against the wall the bench is pushed against, Patrick between his legs. He kisses his neck and cards his fingers through his strawberry hair, just loving him. Patrick rests against him with a book, a smile on his face.

Patrick also just sits on the bench, mesmerized by the passing of the city below them. Constant cars, people, and events have him watching for hours. Pete ends up watching him, the way he rubs at his nose, licks his lips. He knows what every little movement means. Patrick turns to Pete and sticks his tongue out, affection in his eyes.

Pete will sit with his back against the window, Patrick straddling his lap and kissing him deeply, hands fisted in his shirt. This might just be his favorite bench activity. Patrick will blush after a while and tell him that they should move it upstairs, because hello, window. Pete teases him about it, that they're twenty four floors up and no one will even see, but Patrick just rolls his eyes and takes him to bed.

And when Pete has a sad day, days that don't happen very often anymore, he lays on the bench with his head in Patrick's lap, who kisses his forehead and runs his fingers through his hair until he feels better. 

All in all, the bench is definitely one of their favorite places in their home.


End file.
